


[无CP] 吸血鬼要不要涂防晒霜

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Kudos: 3





	[无CP] 吸血鬼要不要涂防晒霜

……N先生生贺，题目基本和正文没关系。

大龄血族舞驾兄弟的日常，舞驾名称和现实名称随机切换，设定非常随意而且居家并不酷炫。

但还是脑补着暮光之城的特效看好吗答应我（x

《吸血鬼要不要涂防晒霜》

二宫和也今年一百三十二岁。

当然，看起来是普通人类三十二岁的样子。

又或者就像那些天天蹲守他直播的粉丝们用弹幕刷屏的那样。

——是永远不老的17岁Twomiya大人。

“日语和英语混杂着说真是烦死了啊。”

他盘腿坐在沙发和茶几之间，盯着电脑屏幕，啜饮一口摆在一旁的冰茶。

这是他今日的第二台。

二宫一百三十二岁了，因此在一些观念和日常对话上，他发觉不是很能跟上那些年轻人们的状态。

比如他们坚持把他的账号Ninomiya叫成Twomiya。

再比如说他勉强能理解“鬼好吃”=“超级好吃”，“鬼有趣”=“超级有趣”，却基本上无法在那些人单独用鬼这个单字刷屏的时候，理解他们的意思。

就像他们家的大哥永远无法忍耐他们家的末子复制了他们家二哥在几十年前的东京奥运会年间常用的口头禅，并且以好几倍的密集程度天天喊着“超绝”。

——翔君！这可是超绝的料理！

——雅纪！快来看这件超绝的大衣！

——哇哇Leader！超绝的！这个冰箱贴！

“到底哪里超绝了啊。”

今天也在为此烦恼的大野智慢吞吞地挪过来呆在他旁边，脸皱起来像个小老头。

“鬼到底是什么意思啊。”

他也难得地苦恼，腾出一只手拍拍大野的屁股，也像个小老头。

夏威夷的灿烂阳光照在海景别墅的野餐区，大野智和二宫和也坐在别墅一楼客厅的阴影里吹冷气。

“我说你们两个，真是无法从内心散发出朝气的家伙。”

超绝的末子松本润戴着墨镜从他们身后走过去，身边站着一个活泼健康绝好调，不知道用什么将脸涂得雪白的相叶雅纪，两个人一人夹着一个冲浪板，愉快地踩着沙滩拖鞋准备出门冲浪。

向着夏威夷灿烂耀眼的阳光和白色的海滩。

“作为吸血鬼，我们只是在遵从设定。像相叶氏那样就是完全不遵从设定！”

虽然坐在地上很矮，二宫和也依旧以俯瞰的姿态打量了一圈他们两个，尖着嗓子回答说。

“吸血鬼怕阳光不是吗，我可是好好涂了防晒的！”

相叶雅纪开口捍卫自己，理直气壮，笑容灿烂。

“设定可是很重要的哦！不要小看设定！”

大野也挺直腰杆顺势说着，被松本润瞪了一眼又灭了气焰。

“作为吸血鬼也是有健康向上的生活方式的。”

松本润耸耸肩，忽然意识到哪里不对，他看向大野智。

“说起来大哥今天不去钓鱼？”

提到这个大野智神情一下沮丧下去。

“船长没有空……”

大野智的声音听起来萎靡不振。

“而且他昨天跟我说，我看起来很像五十年前和他的爷爷合照的那个亚洲人。”

“所以你就是五十年前和他的爷爷合照的那个亚洲人？”

松本润问道。

“……嗯。”

大野智点点头。

相叶雅纪瞪大了眼睛。

“真假？呐一郎哥哥，你和船长的爷爷一起去钓过鱼？”

他一兴奋起来，就会忘记他们各自重新有了名字这回事，回到老早以前的称呼，直接管大野智叫一郎哥哥。

“钓过哦！”

仿佛回忆起了当时的场面，大野智的笑容如青空般明朗。

相叶雅纪情绪很高地追问。

“很大的鱼吗？”

大野智呼呼呼地笑了，张开双手拉到最大幅度。

“超大的！”

相叶雅纪露出超大号灿烂笑容。

“一郎哥哥Yeah！”

“三郎酱Yeah！”

莫名地就击掌了，还抱在一起，松本润和二宫和也对了对目光。

“完全意味不明啊大叔。”

他抓着大野智的腰带把他扯开。

松本润看了看自己手腕上的防水运动手表，拍拍相叶雅纪的肩膀。

“走了雅纪，翔桑再等三分钟我们不到，他就要因为计划表被打乱哭起来了。”

“我才不会哭啊！”

虽然从物理位置上相隔甚远，但他们每个人都听到了来自他们的二郎，樱井翔先生颇不服气的抗议。

一定要形容的话，大概是如同人在后台看不见，却可以用麦克传递出声音那样的感受。

“哇哇哇，气得咻酱都开频道了。”

二宫和也敲打着键盘笑起来，大野智抿着唇角，眼睛弯弯。

“上一回还是忘记给我买生日礼物的时候。”

所有人都回想起那一次樱井翔执念一般地我这就去这就去这就去买的无限循环。

“可怕。”

二宫和也吐吐舌头，露出夸张的害怕表情。

多年来他们都不知道该如何形容他们五个之间的这种可开可关如同水龙头一样方便的心灵交流能力，总之现在二宫和也叫它频道，平常不怎么用，因为不需要这种鸡肋能力他们也能互相了解，而人类都用手机这种东西，他们也不能因为自己是吸血鬼而免俗。

“咻酱不要急我和润酱马上就到！”

相叶雅纪大笑起来，还算有良心地在心底开口安抚他们的兄长，拉着松本润走出去。

他们渐渐走远，二宫和也静静听着相叶雅纪和松本润辩论，大概是关于反正四周无人，可不可以用特殊能力作弊跑快一点这回事。

“反正就要到了啊。”

“嘛……可是我好久没用过这种能力了。”

“我和你能力不一样跑不了那么快，三。郎。哥。哥。”

“那我背你？”

“……绝对不要。”

“三郎，五郎，我已经看见你们了，不用争了。”

听到樱井翔无奈带笑的嗓音，大野智默默看向二宫和也，两人时机恰好地对视。

“大家又叫回原来的称呼了啊。”

“嗯，谁让相叶氏总是改不掉，J和咻酱都被扯回去了，大叔你也是。”

二宫和也低下头。

大野智沉默了一会儿。

“Nino，叫你舞驾四郎的话，讨厌？”

他安静地问道。

“怎么会。”

二宫和也大笑两声，瞪他一眼。

“你在想什么啊老爷子。”

大野智软软地笑起来。

“没什么。四郎酱。”

假装没看到二宫和也突然泛红的耳朵，他站起身，走到厨房里，在松本润准备好的大堆待烹饪生日宴会食材中转圈圈，然后从冰柜里找出一条鱼。

“当心不要再切到手。”

二宫和也头也没回地开口说，又打开了直播窗口。

他也好久没用他的能力了，但果然还是可以好好地看到。

在料理鱼的大野智，在海边等着弟弟们的樱井翔，欢呼雀跃结果绊倒了摔了一脸沙子的相叶，一边体贴地伸手拉起相叶一边笑得捂着肚子直不起身的松本润。

“哦。”

大野智点点头。

他静悄悄地打开冰箱，一瓶红茶飘出来，大野智看到冰箱里色泽清爽浅淡的另一瓶，抿着笑操纵着红茶飘回原位，另一瓶飘出来，晃晃悠悠朝着二宫的杯子飞过去。

“别想。”

二宫和也开口说，敏捷地捂住杯口。

“把相叶茶放回去。”

大野智软乎乎地笑着。

“反正你也不讨厌。”

“绝对亚达。”

虽然这样说着，还是让大野智操纵着瓶子往他的杯子里倒了一大杯相叶茶。

“多过头了吧？！”

他大喊大叫，在脑袋里听见海边的那几个也应景地笑了。

悻悻然地，却又飘飘然地，二宫和也也笑了。

该怎么用现在的人类的方式好好说明呢？

在很久很久之前他们是舞驾家的五兄弟，一二三四五，名字起得简洁明了，在大家都是二十来岁的时候，因缘巧合成了现在被称为吸血鬼，用英文来说叫Vampire，现在大家提起来就只会想起暮光之城的这么一类存在。

他们不怕阳光，不会发疯，眼睛不会变色，最特别不过各自拥有一些特殊的能力，这是暮光之城描述他们这类存在时唯一精准的地方。

沉睡了好几十年，为了将身体缓慢替代成所谓血族的身体，醒来后发现世界经历了巨大的变化。而所谓的吸血鬼体质也不过就是需要定期饮用冰冻血包，寿命相对长很多的人形生物。

比起狼人们僵尸们精灵们没有幸运很多，但也没有很不幸。

毕竟他们五个还在一起，可以互相支撑，只要有这一点作为基础，就没有什么特别痛苦的事情。

后来为了身份的问题，不想太过引人注目，大家各自起了个喜欢的名字。

大野智，樱井翔，相叶雅纪，二宫和也，松本润。

舞驾兄弟还是舞驾兄弟。不会分开的舞驾一二三四五。

他们从人类视角来看都很成功，说到底，活得久了，要变得有钱和有尊严是件挺简单的事情。

也是从各自的事业上，他们发现各自的梦想都五光十色，有些甚至是脑洞太大。

比如二宫和也相当有钱，养了好几家游戏公司。

比如相叶雅纪在他第一眼看见就爱上的千叶有饭馆游戏厅和草莓园顺便还养了一个棒球队。

比如樱井翔从黑白电视机时代就进了电视台当主播，换了好几个名字，偶尔还变变装，得到“您和三十年前的一位铃木主播真像”的夸奖。

比如大野智热衷于绘画，偶尔搞搞收藏，分天气进行娱乐活动，按年份晒成暗度不同的大野智。

比如他们的末子，热衷于在各类演唱会准备团队里当一个帅气过头的斯达夫，还当过一段时间的大明星，和二宫最喜欢的女演员在大银幕上共谱恋曲，看得二宫心情复杂至极。

总之他们过得很不错，鉴于每年六月份东京总是会下雨，厌倦了雨天的他们一起跑来夏威夷的海边别墅度假。

如各位所见，打着为二宫和也过生日的旗号。

舞驾家中断了半个世纪的家庭会议在出发前又开了起来。

二宫和也安静地看着他的三个哥哥和一个弟弟。

“为Nino过生日，这也是大事哦。”

大野智一拍桌子。

——嘛嘛，如果大哥你不是用这张困困的脸说的话。

“祝贺Nino长大了。”

樱井翔双手捧脸，对着二宫和也眨了眨眼睛。

二哥，其实并不会再长大了吧？

“Ninomi，ハピバ！”

相叶雅纪擅自鼓起掌来，啪啪啪啪。

ハピバ是什么啊这个家伙？！

“生日快乐，我会做汉堡肉给你的，帅气Version。”

贴心的还是弟弟。

说起来弟弟的眼睛还真好看啊。

“嘛……嘛。”

他环视一圈，四个期待的眼神让他忍不住想笑。

“真困扰啊。”

其实他会怎么决定他们早就知道，就像他也知道他们的心思一样。

“那就去吧！”

一屋子的欢呼声。

二宫和也带着微笑看着相叶雅纪开始满屋子乱窜收拾东西，而松本润决定阻止他，大野智呼呼地笑着，樱井翔不知道怎么变出了电脑开始用Excel规划行程表。

偶尔二宫和也觉得自己看着他们四个人的笑容就会觉得满足。

那样“仅仅是看着”的时刻有多幸福，因为太哈族卡西绝对说不出口。

但就像大野智偶尔也会这样默默笑着任由他们四个跑过来捏脸挠痒痒，就像樱井翔总是能够及时翻译大野智说的话，总是放任相叶雅纪在他读报纸的时候捣乱，总是和二宫和也一起胡闹一起吐槽，对松本润凌晨四点给他打电话这件事情装作生气实际没有生气。

就像相叶雅纪一喝醉就会哭着说有他们在太好了，就像松本润在他们上次来夏威夷旅行的时候，突然很不好意思地笑着，对他们说了一声谢谢。

过生日的话，生日礼物有这些就足够了。

天知道他是他们五个人里最不愿意出门的一个，不见阳光，深居简出，肤色苍白，对食物兴趣缺缺，活得如同一个吸血鬼的标杆形象。

但他也明白其他四个人为他庆祝的心情，宁愿跟着他们跑到夏威夷的海边别墅晒太阳，晚上喝酒喝到满脸通红，由着大野智抓着他的衣服擦眼泪相叶雅纪歪歪倒倒地晃悠，他和樱井翔还有松本润坐了个圈将几乎睡着了的大野智和相叶雅纪围在中间，随机戳他们其中某个的某一侧脸颊，那个人就会往相对的方向倒去，戳另一边，又晃荡回来。

“牙白，超有趣。”

掏出手机拍照的时候松本润笑得前俯后仰。

樱井翔捂着肚子默默弯腰。

他也笑，忽然那两个家伙就像事先商量好一样，一起往他身上倒过来。

他被压在最下面动弹不得，相叶雅纪和大野智已经睡着了。

“最恶。” 

最后把那两个家伙直接丢在客厅的沙发上了事。

他从昨晚的回忆里回过神来的时候舞驾家的二三五已经回来了，换了一身衣服，松本润站在了流理台后面，相叶雅纪愉快地跑过来，给松本润递过一条围裙。

蓝白条纹，上面有只小兔子。

“你居然把你在家里做饭的围裙也带过来了。”

松本润挑眉看相叶，相叶笑着挠挠头发。

“收拾东西的时候随便一塞，绝对是它自己进来的！”

“完全是矛盾的吧，前后句。”

二宫和也想要过去看看，被相叶雅纪推回原位。

“寿星不准看。”

他不知道从哪里找来眼罩蒙住二宫和也的眼睛，抓着他的肩膀拼命摇晃。

“能力也不准用！”

“那你要我这段时间坐在这里干什么啊八嘎！”

二宫和也一手肘撞过去，相叶雅纪敏捷地躲开了。

“那我坐在这里打马里奥，你听着好了。”

听见脚步声，然后是相叶雅纪的声音。

“啊，咻酱，你去帮忙削苹果。”

二宫和也叹口气，在樱井翔颇为惊讶的“诶？！！！！！！”里。

“相叶氏，你给我去帮J的忙，我不想看半小时一期的‘樱井翔削一只苹果’生放送。”

二宫和也说。

“然后咻酱在这里打马里奥你听着？”

相叶雅纪接话迅速。

“……嘛，我觉得这听起来也不怎么对。”

樱井翔默默地开口，然而飞快地在二宫和也旁边坐了下来。

“我会加油的前辈。”

他说。

大野智剖完鱼就不知道跑到什么地方去了，二宫和也坐在沙发上，这种什么也看不见的感觉颇为稀奇，樱井翔坐在他旁边，真的玩起了马里奥。

不断听到Miss的声音，老是在同一关。

二宫终于忍不住笑出来。

“二哥不用这么努力也没关系哟？”

他说，少见地主动切换了称呼。

“大哥去哪里了？”

樱井翔不回答，按了游戏暂停，往他手里塞了一样东西。

“啊，这绝对是。”

单是碰到就了解了，一摞质料不同的衬衫和T恤。

“我和三郎前几天出门的时候挑的，反正Ninomi不出门买衣服。”

他笑着补上一句。

“是我们四个人平分的钱。”

不知道什么时候松本润也凑过来。

“给。”

一把薄薄的钥匙。

“私人血库。”

他简洁利落地说。

二宫和也噗地一笑。

“没有AB型吧？”

他故意问。

“喂！”

相叶雅纪不满地在远处喊了一声。

“不要歧视AB型！”

他咚咚咚地跑过来，塞给二宫和也一张小卡片和一支笔。

“送你愿望！”

他说，“就算你想要一直吃生姜烧肉也可以！”

接下来立马自言自语起了明明作为吸血鬼还要进食到底是什么鬼设定。

“和四郎呆在一起太久了，不知道要送什么！”

虽然这么说也一定还有别的什么，二宫和也并不揭穿。

“我回来啦。”

四个人闹腾个没完的时候，大野智的声音慢悠悠从外面传过来。

“哦哦哦！一郎哥哥！准备好了吗！”

相叶雅纪兴高采烈。

二宫和也被一边一只手拉着，还有一个人推着后背，走到了院子中央。

夕阳的温度暖暖地包裹着他，他的兄弟们在他的身边。

眼罩被扯开的瞬间，他看到大野智抱着一个大蛋糕，站在空地中间，身后突然腾起烟花，黄色的在空中绽开，变作他的脸。

蓝色的，红色的，绿色的，紫色的。

争相飞上天空，绕在他身边。

“Nino酱！”

“四郎哥哥！”

“Ninomi！”

“Kazu！”

“生——日——快——乐——！”

面对四张灿烂笑脸，二宫和也揉了揉自己的脸，笑了出来。

“超——普通！”

他喊道，捂住自己通红的耳朵。

“作为设定这么酷炫的吸血鬼为什么每年都是放烟火这么普通！我们不能飞去大草原看日落吗！”

樱井翔猛烈摆头。

“Nino大草原什么的绝对不想去的吧！”

松本润耸耸肩掏出手机。

“要去的话现在就去马达加斯加哦，虽然不算大草原，去吗，四哥？”

相叶雅纪立刻就顺着想下去。

“啊！大草原上有斑马吧！狮子的话打得过吗？”

不知为何他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“谁让你去和动物打架啊！”

二宫和也啪地捂住自己的脸。

大野智默默地让怀里沉重的蛋糕浮起了五公分，满足地舒了口气，他站在原地，等着他的四个弟弟们将话题带向和原本完全无关的方向。

真可爱啊，他的弟弟们。

再过一百年也是如此吧？

这样想着，大野智很满足。

天上的烟火并没熄灭，静悄悄地排成了Happy Birthday的字样，在夜空里闪烁着。

他悄悄地操纵着一个生日用的尖尖彩色帽子，戴在了二宫和也的头上。

Fin

二宫先生生日快乐！

你是最棒的Good Looking Guy！

当然你也是看着那最棒的风景的最棒的风景w

这么绕的话其实根本不重要。

重要的是他们爱你你爱他们。

三十二岁开开心心，希望今年也是充满快乐和成就的一年w


End file.
